


Breathe Tonight

by yehwellwhatever



Series: iTunes meme [9]
Category: American Idol RPF, David Cook (Musician)
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal can't stop watching Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Breathe Tonight by David Cook.
> 
> Thanks to mmmfelicoius and mellowdee for the beta.

Neal can't stop watching Dave. It's been one week since Dave has said a word to him, and not for Neal's lack of trying. Neal isn't one for words usually, but this time he just wants Dave to say something, _anything_. 

It's been one week and one hour since Neal said the words he'll live to regret; “We're over.” He just wishes he could take them back, but he can't. Truth is, if he did try to take them back, Neal knows that Dave would let him. Dave would let him, and that would just make things so much worse. 

He can feel Andy watching him out of the corner of his eye, and he does his best to ignore him. Everyone probably hates him right now, and he can't blame them. He hates himself. But Dave deserves better, deserves someone who can love him the way he deserves. Someone who can make him breathe again. 

**The End**


End file.
